


Hard Work

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: "I'm well aware of the fact that I desperately need to shower, and it's disgusting."





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a terrible year for me, but I'm glad I finally feel well enough to write something again. I wanted to try something shorter before trying to get back to The Adventure. Plus, I desperately needed some OTP porn... I hope you enjoy it too. : )

There were some moments when life was so perfectly ironic that it forced a laugh out of Law, even though at the same time he also wanted to curse, bang his head against a wall, and go to bed and stay there sulking for at least a week. Sometimes life just succeeded in slapping him across his face in such an absurd sharp way; it was fucking art. You just had to appreciate it, even if it also royally pissed you off.

He and Luffy had taken different routes; Luffy had decided to visit an island specializing in technology and gadgets, having asked to do it by Franky and Usopp, and what wouldn't Luffy do for his friends. The mentioned island happened to be notorious for being sweltering hot and stifling, and having heard of their plans Bepo had seemed miserable enough to make Law change his route.

Besides, sometimes being apart from each other was good for your relationship, too. Law had invented a new kind of cutting technique, and he couldn't concentrate on practising it if they were sailing together – Luffy had a bad habit of interrupting him so often, he was way too tempted to use his boyfriend as a guinea pig.

He had stopped on a nice desert island to give his nerves a little rest, waiting for Luffy and the Straw Hat crew finish their rampage in the technology wonderland. And after Luffy finally had gotten enough of it, they had decided where they were going to meet again.

The Straw Hats had been suffering from unexceptionally violent headwind, slowing their sailing considerably. Luffy had been whining about it via the snail phone, and Law couldn't resist; in that kind of situation you just had to say something about a submarine being better.

Because it really was much better. Wind and other weather phenomenons couldn't touch it, it was easy to hide, and traveling in it was much smoother than aboard a sailship. Law loved his vessel.

And then, as it was time for him to start towards their meeting place in order to get there at the same time as the Straw Hats –

... the engine refused to start.

Law kept pressing the switch, incredulous and dismayed, but there wasn't even a cough telling that the engine was trying to start. He checked all possible controls and meters, and everything seemed to be fine. After that he kept pressing the switch some more.

No, there wasn't any sign of life.

That. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shit. Didn't. Start!

This was surreal. This kind of thing just couldn't happen for real, right?

An incredulous laughter escaped him, just because the situation was so stupid. This was, indeed, one of those moments of perfect irony.

Art. It was fucking art.

"Cap'n?"

He turned to look at Penguin and a few others standing in the cockpit; they were observing the situation, looking pretty worried of his state of mind. It might be for the best to make clear that he wasn't about to go crazy.

"Someone, check the gas manually," he told them. According to the meter the tank was more than half full, but the sensor monitoring the amount of gas had been broken once before this. He wished for this to be something simple like that, in that case they only needed to refill the tank and he could forget the whole incident. He didn't believe he could get away so easily.

"And someone, bring me some coffee," he added. He needed to think, plus caffeine always tended to soothe his nerves. He could use it, definitely.

The lamps in the cockpit were on, as were all the lights in the control panel. Law got up from his chair, going to one of the vents. As he brought his hand near it, he could feel a slight breeze – that system was working, too.

There was power. So the problem had to be somewhere else. Knowing it didn't help him much, because there were dozens of alternatives.

He slumped by the control panel again, giving a deep sigh. He probably needed to get ready for a very long, very annoying day.

~*~

After Law and his crew had been toiling for half a day to no avail, he didn't have a choice anymore. He needed to tell Luffy. And he wasn't looking forward to that call.

"What for!?" Luffy asked immediately, as Law had told he couldn't get to their meeting point in time. "You haven't gotten into some adventure without me, right? No fair, Traffy!"

"If this is an adventure, it definitely is one of the most boring and shitty ones I've ever had. Don't worry about it."

"Ah... all right." Luffy was mollified after hearing he didn't miss anything fun. "Why, then?"

Law didn't want to say this aloud. Definitely not. But he didn't have a choice. "Well. We have a little... technical problem."

The snail phone was frowning, it was a look of intense concentration and hard thinking. After thinking for a while Luffy asked, "What do you mean?"

"It seems like the engine decided to strike."

"Huh?"

"It's not working."

"You mean your sub's kinda broken?"

"It's not broken! It just... well, it just doesn't work right now, I guess." Law wanted to cut a hole to the floor and crawl into it to hide away in shame.

Luffy burst into such a laughter, it made tears of joy run out of the snail phone's eyes too. "You're so stupid sometimes, Traffy! If it's not working it means it's broken then, right?"

Luffy finally passing the course _Logic for Beginners_ didn't cheer Law up much. He was way too vexed and depressed.

When Luffy's voice broke the frigid silence again, there was a soothing tone in it. "You need to go and drink some coffee and read some really thick book. It always makes you happier."

"Don't order me around!"

"But I –"

"I'm well aware of what makes me happier! I don't have time for such a thing! Did you fail to get that we have a crisis going on here, and I'm the captain!"

"Whoa, you're in a really foul mood, Traffy."

"Oh really?" Law rolled his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. "I don't get why I'm even wasting time here, talking with you. I just thought you wanted to know. How stupid of me."

"So, when are you gonna get to that meeting place?"

"I wish I knew." Hadn't he already said it during their conversation? Law was once again cursing Luffy's nonexistent talent in understanding things. He was feeling so frustrated, he wanted to gnaw his own arm off.

Suddenly there was a sharp sound, somewhere between a slap and a bang. Luffy had probably hit his hand with his fist. "Yosh! I'm gonna come to you, then!" he declared.

" _What?_ "

"If you're stuck there, I'm gonna come to you, then!"

"Straw Hat – you don't need to –"

"But I wanna. I miss you so much already."

Law sighed. In this situation there was nothing he could say to change Luffy's mind. Besides, he missed Luffy, too. The idea of Luffy being ready to take a detour in order to see him as fast as possible was warming him like a big campfire. "All right then. It's not like I'm capable of keeping you away."

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy laughed.

"See you." A small smile tugged at the corner of Law's mouth.

"Yeah. And you know what, Traffy?"

"What is it?"

"I love you. So much."

~*~

Law's mood had been brighter after speaking with Luffy, but it didn't last long. The submarine seemed to resist every single effort to find out what was wrong with it. After two days had passed, the only change was that now also the lights and ventilation had stopped working. There wasn't any power left in batteries, as running of the engine wasn't keeping them charged anymore.

Law had told his crew to open every possible door and hatch, but there weren't so many of them. Being tight was a very welcome feature for a submarine, after all, and the ventilation sucked without help of the machines. It was so stuffy inside, no one wanted to sleep there. The weather wasn't too bad, so camping out was much more tolerable.

Outside they were tormented by mosquitos, and they had tried to keep them away by lighting campfires around their camp, making them as smoky as possible. The ingrained smell of smoke, plus a couple of itching stings, made Law desperately wish for a hot shower; but of course there wasn't any hot water aboard the vessel anymore, what without the power.

He tried to comfort himself by thinking it was no use to pay attention to his looks while fixing the engine, anyway. It was hard work and just about anyhing could happen to your clothes while at it; and he had already succeeded in staining his pants with some black tar-like substance, and ripping a hole to the sleeve of his hoodie, so big that trying to sew it would be no use. He also was wearing some old wellies he had found in a storage room; no one in his crew admitted actually owning them. He wasn't going to ruin a pair of perfectly good leather shoes.

He was dreaming about just throwing everything he was wearing into a campfire after finding the problem, trying to save these clothes would be useless. And they needed to find the problem right now. They had gone through almost everything, and as a last desperate try they had detatched the engine in order to go over it thoroughly. It was a tiresome procedure, and they had been avoiding it as long as possible.

Even when the ventilation system worked, the engine room was one of the most stifling and hot places aboard the vessel; now it was even more intolerable than those steamy rooms some bathhouses had. Law's hoodie was clinging to his back like he had taken a shower with his clothes on. Air was so thick you could use a sword to cut pieces out of it, and smoky lanterns giving them light didn't really make it better. He tried not to pity himself too much, just concentrating on keeping the engine airborne, to allow his technicians see all sides of it.

It seemed to take an eternity; making sure that every singly bolt and connector was tight, testing that the tubes didn't leak, and confirming that the cogs fit together perfectly, then at least triple-checking everything again. Keeping his Room up for such a long time was tiresome; and even though he was capable of lifting much heavier things than the engine, he usually didn't keep them precisely in place for so long. Just throwing a warship quickly to some direction was much easier.

He noticed he really had a craving for salt and sugar now, apparently his body needed some energy and electrolytes. And water. He was dreaming of a big jug of ice cold water with some lemon slices, as he heard someone running in the corridor.

There was a slapping sound to these steps. Like the runner was wearing sandals. And then there was a shout, "Traaaaf-fyyyyy!" echoing from metal walls and making his ears ring.

Law cursed colourfully. There was no way he had wanted his boyfriend to see him like this, so ragged and disgusting, but of course Luffy chose this moment to show up. Luffy's tendency for bad timings was also a form of art.

He barely had time to brace himself against a wall and tell himself to keep the engine up no matter what, before Luffy appeared into the engine room, throwing himself at Law so wildly that Law couldn't breathe.

"We just got here!" Luffy told him, wrapping his arms around Law about five times. "The others said you're here, so I came right away –"

Law managed to cough, it was enough to get his lungs working again. He was gasping for breath, eyes watering. His attention was divided in so many things, he was afraid his mind was going to sprain because of the effort. How the fuck was one supposed to treat an injury of that kind if it happened? Put a mental cast on it?

"– 'cause I wanted to see you so badly! So here I am."

"It's nice to see you, too," Law answered, even though he was currently seeing only Luffy's hat, the brim of it was brushing against his neck. But this tight and strange embrace was very familiar, pure Luffy. He would have loved giving all of his attention to it, but couldn't, not unless he wanted to kill someone by accident. "It's a shame but I'm in the middle of something very important right now, so I need to concentrate."

Luffy's neck was stretching, allowing him to look properly around them and still stay tightly glued to Law. Slowly he grasped the situation; them being in Law's Room right now, the engine floating in the air, the technicians with their wrenches and measuring devices.

"Oh," Luffy said. "Do you need me to leave?"

"No, if you can not do anything too disturbing. It's all right if you just stay there." Law didn't want Luffy to go. As he finally had gotten those arms back around him, the idea of disengaging felt almost like physical pain.

"Okay, I'm not gonna be a bother." Luffy pressed his cheek against Law's chest, giving a content sigh.

"Do you see anything out of place there?" Law asked, speaking more loudly.

"Yeah, Cap'n, we actually do," said a voice from behind the engine. "There's one loose plug here."

"How's that kind of thing even possible?" Law asked.

"Umm. I guess the shaking of the engine has slowly loosened it every time the engine was running."

Well, that sounded quite possible, especially if there had been a certain frequency to the movement. "Is that thing what caused all of this?"

"It's probably the best guess so far. The pressure escapes as soon as there's even a tiniest leak. But we're going to check everything else too, as we have already started."

It was probably for the best. Law didn't want to find himself doing this again tomorrow, just because they hadn't been thorough. It was still way too hot, and he was terribly thirsty, but even though Luffy's hug was making the hotness even worse, it was also cheering him up.

For a moment the only sounds to be heard were metallic clinks and the sound of breathing. Law wasn't surprised when Luffy broke the silence – he hadn't believed for a moment that Luffy actually was capable of staying in his place _and_ being silent.

"Traffy?"

"What is it?"

"You're wet."

Law's face was heating. A tactful person wouldn't have mentioned it, but on the other hand, he had never even imagined Luffy being a tactful person. "This is hard work. I'm sorry."

"What, why's that?"

"I'm well aware of the fact that I desperately need to shower, and it's disgusting."

"Naah, that wasn't what I meant."

"Why the fuck you had to go and say it aloud, then?"

"It's actually kinda awesome." Luffy's voice was clearly telling that he was sporting a stupidly happy smile.

" _What?_ "

"I mean, you're always so terribly clean! And when I kiss you everywhere, you don't often taste like much of anything, 'cause you've just taken a shower. I like this."

Now Law was sure his face was going to spontaneously combust. There was a ringing silence in the room, even the sounds of bolts being wringed had ceased. "Luffy –" he started in his best you-shut-up-now-tone.

"It's making me hard." Luffy had forgotten they weren't alone.

" _Too much information!_ " shouted two voices from behind the engine. Law was grateful of not being able to see their faces and meeting their eyes.

"Oops. They were still there," Luffy said.

"Indeed they were." As soon as Law could get out of this torment, he was so going to take a bath, boiling himself until he was clean again. And after that, he was going to hide his face by wearing a paper bag over his head for a week, out of pure embarrassment.

"Sorry." Luffy pressed his face harder against Law's chest. Inhaling very deep and loudly. "But I –"

"Please, don't say anything any more," Law sighed. This had to be one of the most awkward situations he had ever been in. He had thought he had already developed a high tolerance for Luffy's blurts, but this was much worse than usually because he was feeling so disgusting.

Rationally, he was well aware of fresh sweat not actually smelling that bad, plus it was full of pheromones. When you took into account Luffy's animal-like instincts, this shouldn't have been a surprise. He still wanted to jump into a barrel full of caustic soda.

At least there was a blessed silence in the engine room now. The technicians were working as fast as they could, probably wanting to get away from the couple quickly. Law was aware of Luffy's chest rising and falling against his own, and droplets of sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades. He did his best to ignore Luffy rubbing his face against his hoodie, and a hand caressing his hip. Despite these sensations he needed to concentrate on the engine, unless he wanted to lose his grip and flatten the guys fixing it.

It felt like the torture had gone on for an eternity. After that, "All right, I guess it's all fixed up now" was the most beautiful thing Law had ever heard.

"Was there something more wrong with it?" he asked.

"A couple of loose plugs, that's all. I hope we fixed them."

"Yeah, indeed. So, can I put it down already?"

"Yup. Thanks, Cap'n. I guess we could have tried rolling it around, too, but it actually doesn't like being upside down."

Law didn't answer, instead he was concentrating on lowering the engine slowly into its place, and not make it crash down at the last minute. There was a weird sensation in his head. It was like levering all that mass up by his Devil's Fruit Power had somehow been pressing his brain, and as that pressure was now disappearing, it left the weirdest tingly feeling. Like blood starting to circulate again in a limb that had been asleep. He had an absurd urge to cut the top of his head off and give his brain a good massage.

As the burden finally clanked softly onto the floor of the engine room, he let out a deep sigh. His knees were so weak, he would have collapsed if Luffy hadn't been holding him upright.

"Are you all right?" Luffy asked.

"Nope. But I'm going to live."

"Great. Can we go now?"

"Where?"

"To bed."

Law noticed the technicians inching towards the door, ears burning. "You two, attach the spare batteries and get this piece of shit running if that's doable," he told them. And he really hoped it was doable. He didn't want to need Franky's help for fixing his own vessel.

"Aye-aye, captain!"

He focused on Luffy again. "No, we really can not. I need a shower."

"No you don't."

"I do. We're not going to negotiate about this, Straw Hat."

Luffy lifted his face up, towards Law, looking incomprehensibly disappointed. Why on earth that protruding lower lip always seemed so kissable?

Law smirked. "But you can always join me in the bathroom."

~*~

As Law was on the doorstep of his tiny bathroom, he finally remembered there wasn't any hot water. Of fucking course. Well, at least he could drink some water and quell his thirst, but it was cold comfort. "Would it be all right if we took a shower on the Sunny, instead?"

"Of course!" Luffy was laughing like the question was the stupidest he had ever heard.

Law picked some clean clothes, starting briskly towards the bathroom of the Sunny. He had this feeling that Luffy was going to throw him over his shoulder and start running, if he didn't hurry.

It seemed like the Straw Hats were planning to wash some laundry today, for there was a giant pile of all kinds of textiles, from bedsheets to clothes, in front of the washing machine, maybe waiting to be sorted out. Luffy tossed everything he was wearing sans his hat into the same pile, starting to inch his hands under the hem of Law's hoodie.

"Would you just wait a second." Law tried to stretch his hand out in order to place Kikoku against the wall, but it was difficult as Luffy was holding him so eagerly.

"I'm sick of waiting."

"But –"

Luffy grabbed the sword, using his rubbery hand to place it neatly exactly where Law had been trying to put it.

"Thank y-" Law started, but was interrupted by lips pressing against his own. He kissed back greedily, as he was finally free to concentrate on Luffy and not using his Power, and soon their tongues were already brushing against each other. Their lips only separated when it was absolutely necessary in order to get some clothes off.

Getting rid of damp clothes, reeking of smoke so badly that getting the smell off would be a miracle, was a great relief. Luffy helped him, tugging the fabric clinging to his skin so forcibly that Law was jerked around like some piece of meat.

Having finally gotten the last icky sock off, Law turned around to march to the shower. An arm wrapped around him, preventing him and pulling him back; before he had time to even ask what the fuck, Luffy had tackled him onto the pile of laundry. Grinning so widely it was kind of worrisome, while trapping Law between his arms, leaning lower towards him. There was that look in his dark eyes, telling that Luffy had just gotten a great idea.

"You can't possibly mean..." Law let the words die, because of course Luffy _could_ , and all of this was making him seriously uncomfortable.

Luffy looked at him for a while, head tilted to one side and frowning, possibly trying to decide whether _he_ was serious about not wanting to have a romp on a pile of laundry. Clearly he was no fun, once again. Finally Luffy sighed, settling to lie down with his head on Law's chest, pressing himself tightly against Law's side. "All right then. But let's lie here together for a bit, okay?"

It sounded pretty good, he guessed he could wait for a while to shower. He settled in a more comfortable position, where some lump of cloth wasn't pressing nastily into his shoulder blade, wrapping his arm around Luffy's waist. It was nice and peaceful to just rest like this, close to Luffy.

"I missed you, too," he said.

Luffy gave a laugh. "Of course you did. We're in love."

That was true, and how very absurd that fact still was. It kept causing Law's life to take new and weird turns. The most recent of them was him ending up lying on a pile of laundry with Luffy, naked.

He was admiring the ceiling of the bathroom, it was very lovely work. The room was cosy and luxurious at the same time as it was, starting with the giant bath tub and ending with those cute flower pots, in which there were some moss-like plants, only needing humid air to grow. If you wanted to have plants in a bathroom, those were perfect.

Being damp wasn't a perfect state for Law, though. The sweat cooling on his skin wasn't only cold, it was also disgusting. Being in love might cause absurd situations and weird urges to make Luffy happy, but there were some things he simply couldn't do.

In a fantasy, a passionate and sweaty fuck on a pile of dirty laundry might feel like a very hot idea. He could imagine all of it; slick skin slapping against slick skin; lumps of clothes under his knees, slippery against the floor; Luffy's hand on his nape, pressing his face to someone's purple string. He could see such a thing peeking from under a pillowcase.

In reality there was no way he would be able to enjoy it, no matter how hard he tried. Feeling like he was disgusting was a total turn-off.

He kept stroking Luffy's back, watching the ceiling, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go," he said, poking at Luffy's ribs with his finger.

Luffy didn't argue, just jumping up and offering his hand in order to help Law onto his feet, too.

In a hot shower, Law finally felt like relaxing. Luffy liked his showers more refreshing than boiling hot, but this time he didn't say anything about the temperature. He just snatched the first bottle of shampoo he could get his hands to from the shelf, starting to wash Law's hair. The scent wafting in the air was flowery and so strong it was worrisome; the bottle was probably taken from the girls' side of the shelf. Law bit the inside of his lip, succeeding in holding his tongue.

Anyway, feeling Luffy's fingers massaging his scalp with gusto was very enjoyable. Law braced himself against the wall, fearing he might melt and end up as a puddle on the floor. The treatment was over way too soon, though, and Luffy rinsed his hair. He opened his eyes and took the bottle of shampoo Luffy was still holding between his fingers.

_'Apple blossom. Shine and nourishment for wavy hair.'_

Law made a face to the label. He had so guessed this. He could have bet his bounty on Nami using this shampoo. But if his hair had been washed using this, then the same thing was going to happen to Luffy's hair, too, that much was sure. So he attacked Luffy's hair, while Luffy started soaping him in turn, smiling so widely that the corners of his mouth almost reached to his ears.

It felt like Law's mood was lifting as the amount of soap they were using kept growing; floating towards the ceiling like those soap bubbles, reflecting light. The annoyance of the past days, and the sweaty toiling were dribbling down the drain among filthy water. There was nothing more fitting for his mood than this soapy rubbing against his boyfriend in a shower, fun and tender and sexual at the same time; and their thorough caressing had already made both of them hard.

"Soap's really great, too," Luffy said, caressing Law's soapy chest, trying to get a grip of slippery nipples; they always slipped through his fingers before he managed to give them a good pinch.

"It really is."

"Tastes pretty gross, though."

Law snorted with laughter. "It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't put your mouth everywhere."

"But I like doing it. And I know you like it, too."

There was no objecting that, not when Luffy's hands were sliding lower and lower until his fingers wrapped around Law's cock. Law pulled Luffy closer, against himself, so that they could nicely grind against each other. It was a bad idea, of course Luffy couldn't resist licking Law's chest as it suddenly was right in front of him.

Law just hummed, rolling his eyes, as Luffy rinsed the taste out of his mouth. He guessed it would be wise to get rid of the foam right away, if they wanted to do more. Interruptions might be amusing, but arousing they were not.

After a quick rinse Law found himself pressed against the wall, cold tiles digging to his back. Luffy's hands were holding his hips firmly, as his cock disappeared into that elastic throat sucking on him so greedily. It didn't cross Law's mind to tease Luffy about his tendency to put his mouth everywhere, anymore. Actually the only thing crossing his mind was _'More'._

He enjoyed all of it; his hips trying to jerk forward in that tight hold, to no avail; his fingers digging into Luffy's hair, so squeaky clean, even though it smelled like apple blossom. Every sucking motion and swirl of Luffy's tongue on his hardness pushed him towards coming, and he couldn't care less about his moaning echoing in the bathroom.

It seemed like Luffy wasn't done with devouring him so soon, though, because Luffy withdrew a bit, pressing a frustrating little kiss onto the tip of Law's cock before diving to lick and tease his balls.

"Uh, what're you – ?" Law tried to pull Luffy's hair to guide him to the right place, but only ended up with hands full of elastic scalp. It was a very weird experience, like he had just grabbed a rubbery pelt of some kind. Luffy wasn't bothered by it, just letting out an ambiguous noise while curling his tongue around Law's testicles.

Well, it seemed like Law needed to touch himself, then, because he needed it right now.

He was about to let go of Luffy, as he suddenly felt the wet tongue stretching _behind_ his balls, then slithering towards the crack of his ass. He didn't have time to even take a breath before his entrance was licked by the tip of that tongue.

"Haahh! Fuck!"

Luffy answered something, but the words were impossible to understand because his lips were closed around one of Law's balls and his tongue was absurdly stretched out. It was wiggling against the sensitive ring of muscle, wet and warm.

"Lu-uffuh – if you're going to – _uh_ –" Law's knees gave way, as the tip of the tongue managed to breach him, swirling its way into that tightness. Luffy didn't let him fall, wrapping his arms around Law's waist and thighs and practically lifting him to sit onto his face.

This new angle allowed Luffy to use his tongue much more effectively, and now it was doing persistent movements in and out, going a bit deeper every time. Law had never before paid so much attention to all of those little taste buds, as they were now caressing the inside of him.

Law felt utterly helpless, without any control over the situation; he couldn't even support his own weight or brace himself against anything else than Luffy. It wasn't like he was afraid of falling, but not managing to grasp anything solid to anchor himself was a bit unnerving. It made even the tiniest of Luffy's movements much more intense, literally shaking Law's world.

And it was so hard to care about things like that, when enthusiastic licking felt so fucking good. He just wanted to melt in his place.

Fuck, he was going to melt, whether he wanted it or not. It wasn't like he could stop it from happening at this point.

The waves of pleasure were swelling in him, and the dam was going to break soon. He needed to come now, otherwise he was going to die because of this sensation; so he grabbed his cock, starting to pump it in time with the thrusts of Luffy's tongue.

He was tense as a violin string, breathing started to get difficult, his eyes were about to roll around; he so knew what a firework felt like when there was only a millimeter of fuse left to burn.

Before he had time to explode, Luffy's tongue suddenly stopped, and then slowly withdrew. There was a wet kiss on his perineum, and all he could do was shaking on brink of orgasming, squeezing his cock, too stunned to even utter a protest.

He became aware again, as he suddenly felt cold and wet tiles against his back. He opened his eyes quickly, staring at the ceiling – Luffy had placed him on his back onto the floor, and was now looking at him from between his thighs, eyes gleaming with heat.

"Can I – ?" Luffy's breathing was ragged, and as Law used his thigh to brush Luffy's groin, he felt a rock hard hotness there, demanding for attention.

Having taken a couple of deep breaths, Law managed to calm down so much he could take a glance around them. He noticed a familiar product on the edge of the bath tub: bath oil, some people claimed it was good for your skin. He didn't know about that, but it was often very handy in the bathroom for other kind of use. "Grab that and do it. And do it _soon_ , or I'm going to kill you."

Luffy let out a breathless little laugh as he was stretching his arm to grab the bottle. Lubricating was nothing more than a quick grasp by an oily hand, but it was enough, as Law already was so wet and open.

Luffy sank into him, moaning brokenly, and for a while they were just lying there, gasping for breath. It was so perfect; Law didn't have the patience to appreciate how considerate Luffy was, waiting for him to adjust. He jerked his hips as much as he could, encouraging Luffy to move.

Luffy obeyed immediately, sliding almost out of Law and then thrusting back in, harder than before. Law groaned, feeling a nudge to his sweet spot; it made a flash of pleasure strike through him, white light flashing behind his eyelids.

He was clinging to Luffy, wrapping his legs firmly around his waist as they were quickly gaining speed. It was so easy to forget the wet and cold tiles under him, when all he wanted was to be filled and taken; and as usual, Luffy was quick to get what he wanted and give it to him.

There was only gasping, lips sucking on his throat, his cock rubbing against Luffy's wet, flat stomach. Luffy's balls kept smacking against his ass with every thrust. His fingertips were digging into Luffy's back as the tension increased; and if Luffy this time had the gall to stop before he cummed, he was going to use his Power to cut Luffy's cock off and use it as a dildo just as he pleased. His patience had run out.

He realized making desperate, needy moans, they were echoing in the room as he tried to pull Luffy even deeper into himself. Energetic fucking on the wet floor made him slowly slide backwards, the seams between the tiles were biting his back. He didn't care – he _needed_ to come.

"Luffy – I – now –" He tried inching his hand between their bodies in order to grab his cock, but Luffy was glued to him too tightly.

Luffy jerked his hips, ramming his cock against Law's prostate roughly, and then rubbing it with small movements of his hips. Law felt his back arching and saw white.

He came to, feeling something tapping his cheek, and struggled to open his eyes. Luffy's face was right in front of his own, and there was worry in his eyes.

"Traffy?" Luffy asked right away.

"Mnnrgh."

"You're awake! That's good. I was afraid I broke you. Almost went to get Chopper."

Law gave a laugh. Luffy was so damn adorable, and suddenly he felt like just hugging the rest of the day. "I guess you did break me. In the best possible way."

"Oh. You liked it?"

"Indeed I did."

Luffy sighed in relief, collapsing on top of Law. He realized Luffy was still hard. "I could take care of that?"

"Nah, it can wait for a moment," Luffy said, rubbing his face against Law's neck. "You're still feeling like pudding, right?"

"I'm ready to admit that."

They were lying on the floor, breathing in rhythm. Law was thinking. It wasn't like him to pass out during sex just like that, this was the first time it had ever happened to him. He suspected that the strain of the past days and working in the hot engine room had something to do with it, even though the sex had been fucking good. He needed to get some energy.

"Once we're done here, let's go and find something to eat," he proposed.

"Yeah! Sanji was gonna grill some fish we caught on the way."

Grilled fish. It seemed like today was Law's lucky day. "Sounds good."

After a moment of silence something else crossed Law's mind, and he continued. "You need to brush your teeth first, unless you want those delicious cookings tasting like ass."

Luffy burst into a laughter, wiggling on top of Law and feeling so silly it forced Law to laugh too. "That was so much fun! It was so great to see you getting so turned on by it. Let's do it again sometime."

"Only if I've just taken a shower."

Luffy pondered it for a moment. "All right. I've decided – I guess I like showering."

Law took it as a victory. He pushed Luffy aside, dragging him to the shower with him again. And once they were nice and clean again, he used his mouth to take care of Luffy's hard-on.

As Luffy was grasping his hair, babbling nonsense, and cumming into his throat, Law was pretty sure he had made his point very clear. Well, until the next time he needed to do some very dirty and hard work, at least.


End file.
